


Amazing! This Secret Meeting Between President Nixon and the Apollo 11 Astronauts Was Almost Lost to History! [Podfic]

by aether (ThatAloneOne), caminante, klb, saffronbunbaker, semperfiona



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, although canon is a two-minute read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: The astronauts have braved the spooky dangers of space, jumped around on the moon, seen zero monsters, and returned to satisfy Richard Nixon's great and terrible desire for moon rocks.Canon ishere, for the curious.
Relationships: Richard Nixon/Moon Rocks (Unrequited)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	Amazing! This Secret Meeting Between President Nixon and the Apollo 11 Astronauts Was Almost Lost to History! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amazing! This Secret Meeting Between President Nixon and the Apollo 11 Astronauts Was Almost Lost to History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727420) by [Eccentric_Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat). 



Stream Below

or download by right-clicking and selecting "save as" [here](https://archive.org/download/amazing-this-secret-meeting-between-president-nixon-and-the-apollo-11-astronauts/Amazing%21%20This%20Secret%20Meeting%20Between%20President%20Nixon%20and%20the%20Apollo%2011%20Astronauts%20Was%20Almost%20Lost%20to%20History.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Author:[Eccentric_hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentric_hat)**
  * **Readers:[Aether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether), [Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante), [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb), [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker), and [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona)** ****
  * **Editing:[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero)** ****
  * **Cover Artist:[Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)**



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to mistbornhero for working your editing magic! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please stop by the original work to leave the author kudos and/or a comment as well <3


End file.
